A Glimmer of Hope? What a Joke.
by KTAKRI
Summary: Takeru has finally lost it. He can't bring himself to live even for his friends. One-Shot Warning: Suicide


A/N: I wrote this a long time ago and since I'm probably never going to finish Of past Lives I might as well post it cause it is probably a one shot and you don't have to wait for me to finish it. Warning: Deathfic not a happy on either. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters, just this story's twisted plot. ******************************************************************* A Glimmer of Hope? What a Joke. - KTAKRI  
  
16 year old Takeru ran. He just didn't have the strength to care anymore. As the rain poured down around him, matting his hair and soaking his clothes so they clung to his body, his tears mixed with the cold down pour blinded him as he ran away. It was the last straw and to him his life was over. One year ago his life had started to crash down. It just got worst and worst. First his mother had died in a car crash when a drunken driver had hit the car, killing her instantly, on her way home for work. He was forced to live with his father who was just never there for him when he needed him most. He didn't ever show up for her funeral Takeru thought bitterly. It got worst form there as well. His brother Yamato (Matt) was so shocked by the loss he left home and used his band to stay cut off from the outside work. Including him. Today Takeru mussed, was the straw that broke the camel's back.. And sent it to hell. Takeru had gotten all his hopes up to finally ask his father to take him to a father son thing on at school. For once for him to act like real dad, not just a drunken fool who never had time for his son after his wife died. But when he got home to ask him he had discovered something that would finally push away all the hope left in his life. The only lifeline besides his friends that had been left to help him, to save his hope was gone. There in his favourite chair was his father.dead. Blood oozed form the bullet hole in his head, dripping down to the gun in his hand and covering every thing in the immediate area. The police had come only a few minutes after his call and asked him lots of questions. Finally he was aloud to go to the meeting to tell Matt. There had been a meeting of all the DD's that afternoon. He had run in, in front of everyone and shoved the message into Matt's hands before taking off again. Only him, Tai, Sora and Mimi had seen it. That day, seeing Matt and having his dad, he hoped he might have finally gotten another chance at a normal life. Hope Takeru thought what a cruel joke. He was the child of hope and had always been. They just let him hang himself with his own crest. They had called him to come back.  
  
"TK, TK come back!"  
  
A smirk crossed Takeru's wet face. He had stopped going by the nickname TK since he turned fourteen. The only one that still called him that was his best friend and major crush Kari. Not even she could help him now. His life his whole life had ended that night. Sora, Tai, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Cody, Yolei and Ken didn't matter anymore. Even Kari. Hikari he corrected himself again. Only her friends could call her that, and he was defiantly not if he was going to do this. A real friend wouldn't desert her like he was about to. He finally reached his apartment and rushed through the door after unlocking it. The police had left and taken his fathers body with them. There was still blood covering most of the floor around the chair. Takeru ignored it. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed and packet of his dad's unopened razor blades and ran to his room. He had decided what he was going to do. The pain was way too much. He looked down at his soaked black pants and white top and decided if he was going to die he would at least change into something that he felt more comfortable in than being wet. He quickly changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a loose green top with his team's basketball tank top over it. Looks like their going to need a new captain Takeru thought with a grim smile. He then walked over to his computer and pulled out his digivice. He was going to do it in the digital world. The world where not so long ago every thing was perfect.  
  
Before you could say Digiport open Takeru was in the digital world. He slowly walked to his most favourite spot. It was in a hidden valley with a beautiful waterfall and a small river leading from it. The lush thick green grass brushed his beat up sneakers as he passed the trees to sit beneath his favourite one. He sat down and sighed taking one last look at what was there and thinking what could have been. It was really ironic that the sun was shinning down on him and the digital birds were singing. The river burbled in mock happiness. It was, how ever ironic it sounded, a great day to die. Takeru whispered a prayer for the gods to forgive him and to least let his friends forget about him.  
  
He reached into his pocket and opened the packet of blades. Pulling out one it shone in the sunlight as he leveled it against his wrist. For once Takeru thought slightly happier; he was going to get some sleep.  
  
As the blood ran down his wrist he smiled for the first time in five years. He was finally happy.  
  
***************************************** A/N So what did ya think. Scary, yes but with a point also. Suicide is a serious thing so please don't try it. Even if you have nothing to live for you can still find a glimmer of hope in the darkness. Even if TK Didn't. 


End file.
